


[podfic] On Your Right

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Partnership, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam has a lot of feelings ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Missing scenes from the movie. Spoilers!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On Your Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Your Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421092) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Missing Scene, Hospitals, Spoilers, Sam has a lot of feelings ok, Partnership  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:46:10  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA-TWS\)%20_On%20Your%20Right_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
